


You've got a friend in me (future remix)

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: Cryde Week (South Park), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Pour peut-être aller avec une certaine légende, c'est grâce à des caractéristique fortes et directement reconnaissables de leur caractère que Clyde et Craig ont tissé leurs premiers liens. Grâce au fait que Craig sache siffler aussiCryde Week ( day 1 - Childhood)
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 2





	You've got a friend in me (future remix)

Aucun gamin ne lui avait adressé la parole mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était montré particulièrement chaleureux et accueillant en désirant sincèrement, avec son innocence d'enfant, qu'un petit camarade et futur meilleur ami vienne engager la conversation. 

C'est à dire l'ennuyer, selon l'image très précise que s'en faisait Craig Tucker finalement bien content d'avoir été tranquille durant sa première journée au jardin d'enfants. Une journée agréable et ennuyeuse, un style qui plaisait déjà beaucoup au gamin ne sachant pas encore que cela deviendrait sa marque de fabrique niveau référence de perfection. Ou tout simplement de journée réussie. 

Pour celle ci en tout cas, en attendant toutes celles qui le fatiguaient d'avance tellement le monde scolaire paraissait terriblement ennuyeux. Juste ennuyeux. Surtout quand il avait cru comprendre que dire certains mots peu corrects étaient formellement interdit. Pareil pour ce qui concernait les doigts d'honneur et le gamin en avait vite fait les frais : En osant répondre à la manière des Tucker à une gentille instructrice lui demandant mielleusement s’il ne s'ennuyait pas trop à dessiner tout seul dans son coin, Craig lui avait à l'instant pointé sa réponse et s'était aussitôt fait punir passé la stupeur de cette dame croyant sûrement que cette mauvaise habitude serait aussi vite oubliée si elle était corrigée à temps. C'était bien mal connaître Craig Tucker !

Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs vaguement fait la réflexion, avec son esprit d'enfant, que ses journées seraient peut être quotidiennement agréables ET ennuyeuses si un ami était trouvé ces jours ci. Un réel ami, qui lui semblerait être le bon dès les premières minutes de leur début d'échanges amicaux, son futur meilleur ami qui le resterait durant la suite de leur scolarité et ils deviendraient naturellement d’irremplaçables complices évoluant main dans la main... C'était déjà assez niais comme ça dans les films ou les dessins animées, mais c'était assez tentant aussi !

En attendant que ce vœu à peine assumé soit réalisé, Craig considérait qu'il était au moins tranquille pour aller aux toilettes sans avoir besoin de prévenir bêtement ses nouveaux amis adorés et craindre que ces mêmes amis le remplacent par un autre enfant insignifiant pendant sa courte absence. 

Sans avoir non plus besoin de se demander s'il devrait inviter ses chers amis chez lui dès ce soir si leur amitié voulait avoir des chances de durer au moins jusqu'au lendemain.   
Sans avoir à se contraindre de leur prêter ses jouets en grinçant des dents.   
Sans avoir à supporter les futurs pleurs de ses éventuels amis assez inconscients pour pleurer devant lui et sceller ainsi un lien étrange mais proche.   
Comme ces pleurs précisément, ceux de ce gamin assez petit qui pleurnichait dans un coin près des lavabos. 

Au premier coup d’œil, comme si cette silhouette allait lui être éternellement familière, Craig l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Il se souvenait de ce petit garçon portant un pull rouge tricoté main visiblement, un aussi joli pull avec une tête de lionceau sur le devant ne pouvait pas se trouver en vente dans cette petite ville minable où le moindre beau vêtement coûtait une fortune... Et si les parents de ce gamin étaient si riches, ils auraient dû le mettre dans une école privée pour gosses de riches ou bien lui payer des cours à domicile, ça aurait évité à leur précieuse progéniture de se faire embêter par ses si gentils petits camarades de classe dès le premier jour d'école.

Craig Tucker les avait vus, il avait vu la scène, une petite bande de garçons de leur âge ou peut être un peu plus vieux qui usait de leur cruauté d'enfants pour déjà faire comprendre à ce petit garçon certainement encore trop naïf que la vie serait plus compliquée que dans les films idéalistes. À commencer par se faire des amis, dont un ami qui saurait quoi faire si son pote se faisait verbalement molester par une petite bande de connards. Pas un gars qui resterait à bêtement les regarder de loin, un peu mal à l'aise malgré son air blasé et son esprit lui répétant que ce gamin pleurnichard n'était pas son ami et qu'il ne devait donc pas intervenir malgré cette émotion amère à l'envahir. 

Et à brusquement le reprendre en tombant à nouveau face à ce si mignon pull rouge si bien tricoté. Peut être par la grand mère de ce petit garçon, ou bien par sa mère. Sa mère qui allait lui demander comment s'était passé son premier jour d'école et ce pauvre bébé larmoyant allait lui raconter de long en large, le tout baigné et illustré de larmes, ses mésaventures en censurant peut être le passage où il s'était fait surprendre en train de pleurer misérablement dans les toilettes et avait préféré aller se planquer dans une des cabines plutôt qu'essayer de sauver les apparences. Aussi simple que ça. 

Un scénario qu'aurait vivement validé Craig si celui ci avait pu se vanter d'être le meilleur ami de ce gamin après tout assez touchant, à ponctuer la monotonie de cette journée.  
Et c'était sûrement pour valider cette simple pensée si le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait décidé de rester encore quelques minutes, lui imposer un court instant de plus sa présence puisque l'envie lui était venue de se laver les mains. Entraînant l'élan de siffler une certaine chanson durant ce geste machinal, la chanson d'ouverture de son film préféré, une chanson à lui rester toujours agréablement en tête et qui l'apaisait à chaque fois sans trop savoir pourquoi... Un futur sursaut de nostalgie ou l'envie inavouée de pouvoir se sentir un jour très proche des paroles de cette chanson...?

Une chanson qu'avait d'ailleurs directement reconnu le petit pleurnichard que Craig avait presque oublié, à moins qu'au contraire il avait inconsciemment sifflé cette chanson pour lui, pour remonter le moral de ce gamin pas encore rodé à la dure loi de la cour de récréation mais qui avait définitivement de très bons goûts puisque ce bébé pleurnichard venait de s’exclamer d'une voix aussi touchante que ses pleurs qu'il adorait ce film. Qu'il avait même supplié ses parents de repeindre les murs de sa chambre en bleu pour pouvoir y dessiner des nuages ! 

Tout en s'approchant de la cabine où était toujours cloîtré ce gamin de plus en plus sympathique, Craig renchérissait qu'à cause de lui et d'un de ses jouets préférés directement issu du film, sa petite sœur avait voulu une vraie tenue de cowgirl puisque son frère se baladait continuellement avec ce jouet, ce cowboy stupide qui répétait tout le temps en boucle les mêmes phrases avec un système de ficelle à cependant beaucoup intriguer la petite fille. Et une anecdote à beaucoup amuser ce gamin plus du tout en train de pleurer, ou alors pleurer de rire.   
Un rire vraiment apaisant, communicatif, étrangement adorable par toute la sincérité et l'innocence à en découler. Il en ignorait sincèrement la raison, mais Craig considérait déjà qu'il adorait vraiment ce rire. Un son tellement doux et agréable à son oreille si bien qu'il voulait l'entendre à nouveau, quitte à livrer un souvenir précieux à ce presque inconnu, un gamin sûrement qualifié d'être pathétique pour tous les amis qu'il pourrait se faire mais le gamin au bonnet péruvien s'en moquait royalement. Il ne savait pas encore comment le deviner mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il avait déjà trouvé l'ami le plus important.

Assis contre la porte de cette cabine, celle où se trouvait toujours ce petit garçon dont il ignorait le nom, Craig Tucker se confiait naturellement. Il lui racontait la fois où en allant avec sa mère dans un magasin de jouets, des petites peluches de chiens avaient retenu son attention. Elles ressemblaient tellement à de vrais chiots et en plus elles étaient toutes douces. Par pudeur car il ne savait pas comment son interlocuteur pourrait réagir, Craig se taisait volontairement au sujet de son intérêt sensible et secret pour les peluches. Passer directement à la chute savoureuse avait eu un meilleur effet sur ce petit pleurnichard et surtout son rire tout réjoui, à la fois admiratif et ravi en découvrant que Craig Tucker avait de grandes chances de devenir un jour un redoutable voleur au moins assez doué pour être dans le camp d'un grand Sorcier sans scrupule ! Puis trahir ce dernier et devenir le complice d'un formidable méchant régnant sur les Ténèbres du haut de sa Tour...   
En se rendant également compte que les animaux en peluche étaient de plus en plus réalistes. En effet, quand ce cher Craig avait eu la bonne idée, risquée mais audacieuse, de mettre le petit chien en peluche dans sa veste et ne faire ressortir que sa tête comme s'il était question d'un vrai chiot, les employés du magasin n'y avaient vu que du feu ! Ou alors ils avaient fermé les yeux devant cette audace de voleur émérite à en devenir, ce petit garçon avec un bonnet très typé et tellement mignon avec cette peluche ainsi rangée dans son manteau. 

Seule sa mère, Laura Tucker, avait eu un sursaut d'indignation en se rendant compte une fois rentrée à la maison que son fils transportait un objet inconnu au bataillon et non identifié. Avec un petit sourire que ne pouvait pas encore voir son interlocuteur d'avance préféré mais facilement devinable par le lien à déjà les réunir, Craig s'amusait à rajouter que sa mère avait dû croire qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai chien !   
Voilà pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas puni et avait plutôt argumenté que son fils adoré désirait tellement un véritable animal qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé ce vilain geste... Et, grâce à ce fameux méfait, le futur voleur digne d'une grande épopée Heroic Fantasy, ajoutait avec un petit sourire sincèrement ravi qu'il allait donc bientôt se rendre à l'animalerie avec sa chère mère pour se faire offrir cet animal de compagnie censé excuser ce vol, cette peluche de chiot à toujours trôner fièrement sur son lit.

Peut être bien qu'il présenterait son futur animal à ce gars. Quelque soit son prénom. Ce gamin un peu pleurnichard sera probablement l’exception, l'ami qu'il pourra supporter comme meilleur ami. La personne importante à qui il pourra siffler inlassablement une certaine chanson prônant la beauté naturelle d'une complicité à toujours faire sourire chaleureusement. Ce petit sourire à se dessiner sur son visage alors que son nouvel ami venait de lui annoncer qu'il s'appelait Clyde.


End file.
